Different
by Molto Bene
Summary: the daughter of storm and wolverine. how will she cope in a world that hates mutants
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

I do not own Xmen.

* * *

My name is Elena N'Dare Jean Howslett. I have medium length brown hair with white strands through it, brown eyes, tan skin and I am about 5f5. I live with my parents at Xavier's school for the gifted. My mum is the headmistress. Now you would think, because of the name, that this school was for really smart children, who excel in certain subjects. This is complete wrong, although the students do excel in one subject and that is being a mutant. You may be thinking that this would be the best school in the world (if you where a mutant that is) well it is. But not for me it isn't. You see although both my parents are Alpha mutants and my brother is a mutant, I am not, which is totally lame. I mean, according to Hank, who is like a doctor/ teacher/senator for mutants, I know long job title, that there is a like 95% chance of two mutants not having a mutant child. So I am like in that 5 %. Although, he does say that I may eventually become a mutant, whom I do not believe, seeing as I am 16 and a mutants power normally manifest around 12-13yrs old. My brother's powers manifested when he was 13. He can run at high speeds, has super human strength and can heal him self (like dad). God I wish I was him. Oh and now to top it all of, he is now an xmen. My life is so unfair.

The xmen have not seen any trouble for months, not since when the cure suddenly stopped working and the mutants go their powers back. This meant that the government was worried that Magneto would want revenge. As of this the xmen have been trying to find him, but as of yet they have had no luck. It had been 20 years since the events with the phoenix (Jean Gray) and some of the xmen believed that Magneto could have died.

* * *

So want do you think? The story will be based on the adventures of Elena and the xmen. I will put up the next chapter tomorrow. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Fun and Games

**I do not own xmen **

**A quick character sum up so you know what is going on**

**Logan and Ororo**

**Charles Scott Logan Howslett (a.k.a Cyclone)- super speed, super strength and super heal –age 19**

**Elena N'Dare Jean Howslett –Human –age 16**

**Rouge and Remy **

**(No children due to Rouge's powers coming back.)**

**Warren and Betsy **

**Lucy Katherine Worthington ( a.k.a Butterfly) – slight telepath with butterfly wings –age 14**

**Peter and Kitty **

**Ben Piotr Rasputin – (a.k.a Phase) the ability to produce shields around himself and others. Also has some similar abilities as Kitty. But cannot phase himself but only objects. –age 13**

**Bobby and Jubilee**

**Lilly –Powers have yet to manifest, but do have mutant gene, as is only 10.**

**Robert – is the twin of Rose, powers have yet to manifest, but do have mutant gene, as is only 6**

**Rose - is the twin of Robert, powers have yet to manifest, but do have mutant gene, as is only 6**

**(Will introduce more characters as they come.**)

**Fun and games **

It was a sunny afternoon, in the middle of the summer holidays. All of the students had gone home, the ones that have a home that is. Most of the xmen where mucking around in the pool, playing with an inflatable ball. Some where sunbathing around the pool in loungers, enjoying the peace and quiet. For unknowing to them, their lives where about to change forever.

* * *

Within the swimming ball, the xmen where having a game of no powers dodge ball. This was due to Elena, as being a human; it would be unfair that they used their powers to help win. Plus, if she got hurt, they would have Wolverine to deal with, and none of the xmen ever wanted to get on the made side of him.

Rouge was one captain with Bobby, Elena, Ben and Peter

Remy was the other captain with Kitty, Charles, Warren and Lucy

As the game begins, Kitty hits Bobby on the head with the ball; who then start complaining, as apparently he was not ready. Peter then gets his own back, as when Kitty is distracted, arguing with Bobby, he throws the ball and gets her out. Elena quickly dodges the ball when Lucy aims it out her, grabs the ball and retaliates, catching Lucy on her arm. Remy quickly grabs the ball and aims at Rouge.

'Chere catch' Remy throws the ball hard, which Rouge only just dodges.

'Missed me.' Rouge laughs as she grabs the ball and aims to throw it at Remy.

'Mon Chere can not hit Remy, chere throws like a girl'

'Well try to catch this then' Rogue through the ball at Remy, using her super human strength. The ball goes flying through the air and hits Remy in the chest, who then, goes flying backwards and lands in the pool with a splash, getting everyone wet. All of the xmen burst out laughing from seeing the angry face on Remy.

'Remy thinks chere was unfair, I thought we where not allowed to use our powers'

'You had it coming to you Cajun, and anyway Elena didn't get hurt did she'

Unknown to Rogue and Remy as they where arguing , the rest of the team quickly got out of the pool, as they all decided that they both needed to cool down, literally. Bobby aka Iceman, placed his finger in the water and started to lower the temperature of the water.

'Remy thinks this water is getting colder, chere'

'I think your right Cajun.' Rogue looks around and sees what Bobby is doing, who smiles at her and decreases the temperature even more. Rogue quickly grabs Remy and flies out of the pool. They are both shivering and starting to turn blue. The rest of the xmen are laughing their heads off. However their fun was short leaved. As suddenly, all of the xmen felt a presence in their minds.

'Xmen report to the war room, I've found Magneto'

However, the only person around the pool, who did not here this, was Elena, who had just sat down in a deck chair. However she immediately recognised the look on the faces of all the xmen. Trouble.

'What's going on?' she demanded quickly getting up from her chair, wanting to know what had happened.

However, Elena never got her answer. For at that moment, the xmen started running towards the mansion and Elena was left watching them run back to the mansion, wondering what the hell was going on.


	3. Chapter 3 War Room

I do not own xmen. However I do own some of the characters within the story.

**...**

**The War Room**

Watching the Xmen run inside, Elena could not but help feeling jealous. How unfair was it that she had to stay home, when everybody else went off, saving the world, just because they had powers. There was no rule that said that a human could not be a member of the xmen. It's just my parents being over protective. They won't even allow the others to use their powers around me as I might get hurt. She had had enough, it was time for things to change.

With this final thought still in her mind, Elena ran after the xmen, determined to find out what was going on.

...

The xmen ran. They knew that if Emma had found Magneto then it meant that he was up to something. For if he wished, Magneto could wear his helmet and no telepath would be able to find him, not even Professor Xavier could have done.

When the xmen reached the war room, they where bet by Ororo, Logan and Emma. Ororo aka Storm was the headmistress of the school, but was also the leader of the xmen.

'Is everybody here?' Storm looks around at her team, noting that all of the members where accounted for.

Giving Emma a brief look, she began telling the xmen exactly what was going on.

'Emma has found a spike of Magneto's brain waves in the Alkali Lake area. However, there is no way in pinpointing his exacted location. By the time we get there, I expected that he will already be gone. But I think that it is a good idea if we go to Alkali Lake and see if we can pick anything up. We will split into 5 teams; each team will search specific areas near to the point where Magneto was believed to be. We've decided that Emma will take Wolverine to the exact spot where she picked up Magneto, to see if he can pick up any scent of what he has been doing, and who was with him. Emma has also sense at least ten mutants with him, one who she believes in Pyro. If everybody ok with that' looking at the other xmen who nodded in response 'good, go suit up and meet by the x-jet in 5 minutes'

Unknown to all but one, Elena had been listening to their conversation, behind the close door. She released a surprised a gasp when she heard about Magneto. It worried her. If he was back then it would mean trouble.

Half way down the corridor behind a half close door another figure lurked, as they watch Elena. A smile crept across their face. The plan was going perfectly, the figure thought.

...

Meanwhile, some minutes ago at Alkali Lake, Magneto was talking to a number of other mutants that where gathered around him. Stood to his left was Pyro and to his right Juggernaut.

'How long do we have to wait' John moaned

'For as long as it takes for them to pick up my brain waves. Mystique will inform us of this. Until then we stay put' commanded Magneto

'I don't even know why you trust her; she was the one who supplied all that information about us to the government. How do you know she won't turn on us again' he commented angrily.

Rounding on John, Magneto replied defiantly 'Because she was different then, not one of us. But now she is the same again. The stupid homosapians did not realise that the cure was only temporary and that will be their down fall. I have waited this long, for the right mutant to help us with this domination. I am not letting you ruin it by not trusting her. If you don't trust me and my judgement then you can leave.'

'Mystique to Magneto'

'See there she is now' touching his belt buckle, which was a communicator.

'Go ahead'

'The xmen have gathered in the War room. It appears they have found your location'

'Good Good. What about the second part of the plan'

'That will soon be underway. As long as she goes where I think she will, there will be no problems'

'Make sure there are done Mystique. Keep me informed.' Commanded Magneto, before letting go of the communicator.

'What know' Pyro asked

'Ah do you even listen to me. I am going to leave the xmen a little present, and then we are going to go back to the base to wait for Mystique. Is that really heard to remember?' He asked sarcastically, as Pyro shock his head.

'Good'

Reaching into his pocket, Magneto withdraw a small piece of metal. Raising the metal with his power, he began to undo the metal particulars, binding them into a new shape. The end result was a lightening bolt inside a circle. The lightening bolt was joined to the circle by its two ends. Over the top of the lightening bolt, going diagonally across was what looked like a claw.

'There perfect' he commented before dropping it to the floor, before replacing his helmet

'Worp if you please' a mutant approached, he was about 5f 7 with pale skin and brown hair. Outstretching his hand, a light bubble, seemed to engulf the other mutants and himself before vanishing. Nothing was leaved but the little metal symbol on the ground.

...

To be continued ...

Sorry for the long update

Reviews please


End file.
